Laboratory
The Laboratory is a place on the menu where you can get permanent upgrades for certain towers. Upgrades Anti-air Turrets *Additional Missiles-Anti-air Turrets shoot 50% more missiles per shot(the Missile Barrage ability shoots 150 missiles!) Cost: 1000 *Even More Missiles(Requires Additional Missiles)-Anti-air Turrets shoot an additional 2x as many missiles per shot(that's a total of 3x as many bullets per shot, so the Missile Barrage ability shoots 300 missiles!)Cost: 1500 *Heavy-Impact Missiles-Anti-air Turrets shoot missiles that ignore armor. Also, upgrades 3 and 4 on path 1 paralyze foes for twice as long. Cost: 1500 Land Mines *Researched Land Mines-Unlocks upgrades 1 and 2 for Land Mines. Cost: 300 *Land Mine Manufacturer(Requires Researched Land Mines)-Unlocks upgrades 3 and 4 on path 1 for Land Mines. Cost: 600 *Heavily Researched Land Mines(Requires Researched Land Mines)-Unlocks upgrades 3 and 4 on path 2 for Land Mines. Cost: 600 Flying Mines *Researched Flying Mines-Unlocks upgrades 1 and 2 for Flying Mines. Cost: 300 *Mine Manufacturer(Requires Researched Land Mines)-Unlocks upgrades 3 and 4 on path 1 for Flying Mines. Cost: 600 *Heavily Researched Flying Mines(Requires Researched Flying Mines)-Unlocks upgrades 3 and 4 on path 2 for Flying Mines. Cost: 600 Tesla Cannons *Twin Coils-Tesla Cannons gain a second, independantly firing coil. Cost: 1500 *Triplet Coils(Requires Twin Coils)-Tesla Cannons gain a third, independantly firing coil. Cost: 1500 *Quad Coils(Requires Twin Coils)-Tesla Cannons gain a fourth, independantly firing coil. Cost: 1500 *Gigavolt Focuser(Requires Twin Coils)-If two electric bolts hit the same enemy, then it deals the damage of three, if three electric bolts hit the same enemy, then it deals the damage of six, and if all four electric bolts hit the same enemy, then it deals the damage of ten. Cost: 2500 Tower Beacons *Stronger Radars-Tower Beacons have triple range. Cost: 1500 Portals *Stronger Teleportation-Unlocks upgrades 1 and 2 for Portals. Cost: 1500 *Corrosive Teleportation-Unlocks upgrades 3 and 4 for path 1 of Portals. Cost: 3000 *Super-powerful Teleportation-Unlocks upgrades 3 and 4 for path 2 of Portals. Cost: 3000 The Death Ray *Hotter Rotators-The Death Ray shoots twice as fast, but the Death Ray overheats for 5 seconds every 20 seconds. Cost: 6000 *Super Hot Rotators(Requires Hotter Rotators)-The Death Ray shoots 80 times per second(the original Death Ray shoots 20 times per second), but the Death Ray overheats for 10 seconds for 5 seconds every 20 seconds. Cost: 5500 *Better Engineering(Requires Hotter Rotators)-The Death Ray overheats every 40 seconds. Cost: 3000 *Super Engineering(Requires Better Engineering)-The Death Ray overheats every 60 seconds. Cost: 2750 *Efficient Cooling(Requires Super Engineering)-The Death Ray never overheats. Cost: 5000 *Faster Energy Converters(Requires Efficient Cooling and Super Hot Rotators)-The Death Ray and its upgrades cost 5% less. Cost: 8000 *Very Fast Energy Converters(Requires Faster Energy Converters)-The Death Ray and its upgrades cost 20% less. Cost: 15,000 *Super Energy Converters(Requires Very Fast Energy Converters)-The Death Ray and its upgrades cost 50% less. Cost: 20,000 *Instant Energy Conversion(Requires Super Energy Converters)-The Death Ray(base) is free. Cost: 25,000 Turret *Incendiary Bullets-Turrets shoot bullets that explode when they run out of pierce. Cost: 1500 Super Turret *Laser Scope-Super Turrets have a majorly increased range, both T4 upgrades have infinite range, and U3P2 has infinite range. Cost: 2500 Machine Gunner *Laser Sights-Machine Gunners shoot bullets that hit their target instantly, and increases accuracy to 50%(100% for U1). Cost: 2500 Octagonal Shooter *Bouncy Lasers-Lasers bounce around whenever they hit the edge of the screen. Cost: 3500 Miscellaneous *Electricity Generator-Electric elemental attacks deal twice as much damage. Cost: 1750 *Ability Research-All abilities cooldown 30% faster(50% faster with an Upgrade 4 Path 1 Tower Beacon!) Cost: 3500 *Stronger Pierce-Increases the pierce of all projectiles by 2%(minimum 1). Cost: 500 *Bigger Pierce(Requires Stronger Pierce)-Increases the pierce of all projectiles by 4%(minimum 1). Cost: 1000 *Even Stronger Pierce(Requires Bigger Pierce)-Increases the pierce of all projectiles by 6%(min 1). Cost: 1500 *Even Bigger Pierce(Requires Even Stronger Pierce)-Increases the pierce of all projectiles by 10%(min 1). Cost: 2500 *Much Stronger Pierce(Requires Even Bigger Pierce)-Increases the pierce of all projectiles by 15%(min 1). Cost: 3750 *Much Bigger Pierce(Requires Much Stronger Pierce)-Increases the pierce of all projectiles by 20%(min 1). Cost: 5000 *Herculean Pierce(Requires Much Bigger Pierce)-Increases the pierce of all projectiles by 50%(min 1). Cost: 12500 *Leviathanic Pierce(Requires Herculean Pierce)-Increases the pierce of all projectiles by 100%(min 2). Cost: 25000 *Higher Health-Increases the amount of starting lives by 2. Cost: 1000 *Even Higher Health(Requires Higher Health)-Increase the amount of starting lives by 4. Cost: 2000 *Much Higher Health(Requires Even Higher Health)-Increase the amount of starting lives by 6. Cost: 3000 *Greater Health(Requires Much Higher Health)-Increases the amount of starting lives by 10. Cost: 5000 *Even Greater Health(Requires Greater Health)-Increases the amount of starting lives by 15. Cost: 7500 *Much Greater Health(Requires Even Greater Health)-Increases the amount of starting lives by 20. Cost: 10000 *Sky-High Health(Requires Much Greater Health)-Increases the amount of starting lives by 50. Cost: 25000 *Greatest Health(Requires Sky-High Health)-Increases the amount of starting lives by 100. Cost: 50000 *Better Bargaining-You can now sell towers for 85% of their total cost instead of 80%. Cost: 1500 *Even Better Bargaining(Requires Better Bargaining)-You can now sell towers for 90% of their total cost. Cost: 3000 *Much Better Bargaining(Requires Even Better Bargaining)-You can now sell towers for 95% of their total cost. Cost: 4500 *Perfect Bargaining(Requires Much Better Bargaining)-You can now sell towers for 100% of their total cost! Cost: 6000 Category:Shops